The Irregulars
The Irregulars were a heroic group formed of Case 53s after it was revealed during the battle against Echidna that the Triumvirate were complicit in their creation.The Irregulars Formed of a splinter group of ex-hero Case 53s and others, following the revelations of the Triumvirate’s involvement with Cauldron. The group does mercenary work, with a focus on doing good deeds more than on making money, and retains loose ties to the Protectorate and Wards. - Cast (In Depth) ''Modus operandi'' The Irregulars made an alliance with Faultline's Crew upon their formation. Agreeing to share resources and information. Weld proposed that they become pro-bono mercenaries, likely aided by the funding that the Protectorate were giving them.“Mercenaries,” Weld said. He glanced at Faultline, “But not part of your contingent, no offense.” “So long as you’re accepting if I want to hire you?” “I’m not about to turn down our first potential client,” Weld said. “So long as you stick to the rules. I’m thinking we’ll only take jobs that help people. Screw payment.” There were murmurs of agreement from the other freaks. - Missing Interlude Structure It seems that beyond their unique means of revenue they operated like any other mercenary company. Weld was the leader of the group but it is unknown if there were any squad leaders or similar. PRT Response This group was one of the results of the larger schism the PRT was dealing with following recent events. As the Irregulars did not voice the actual reasons for their leaving and remained somewhat affiliated the group received funding and resources from the PRT. History Background Cauldron had been releasing Deviation cases for various ends throughout the world.Cauldron capes were explicitly more stable. Case 53s (barring Shamrock, Madison and Dealer C53s) all had a reason for being dropped where they were, with individual programming. - Excerpt from a Reddit comment by Wildbow. Many were used as villains to prop-up certain heroes so they gained in reputation quicker. As such they gained a reputation for villainy among the public. Story Start The PRT started a program to absorb more Case 53s into the Protectorate.Sentinel 9.1 Post-Echidna Originally made of Protectorate capes, many of whom found themselves passed over for promotions and generally discriminated against because of their appearance. They are largely independent but were able to draw upon Protectorate resources.► Weld (Verified Cape) (Irregulars) Replied on July 6th, 2011: I dunno, I’m optimistic. �� For the record, I harbor no animosity toward the Protectorate. We’re still attached, and we’re receiving equipment, funding and contacts through them. They were very respectful as a whole, but we got a chance to interact a few weeks ago, and we collectively agreed that while the Protectorate’s plan to build a rapport between us Case-53s (as the Protectorate terms us) and the public was sound (making me leader of the Brockton Bay Wards, for example), it was too slow, and we could do more as a group. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y Most of the 'monstrous' capes who had been members of the Protectorate left to join them,Weld’s popularity and time in the spotlight made him a figure of interest when, following undisclosed events in Brockton Bay, he turned from the established heroes and brought vast majority of the monstrous capes in the Protectorate and Wards with him. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 although some, such as Hunch, chose to stay. The monsters in the Protectorate have almost all left. Only one who stayed, I think, are Hunch and Polish. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y The Irregulars reached out to C53s across the world, and their numbers swelled.He reached out to monstrous parahumans both American and international, and he kept his together while carrying out deeds for the camera. Maintaining a group of such size isn’t an easy task when its numbers are swelling like his group’s did. - Glow-worm P.8 In the period when new Endbringers appeared following the defeat of Behemoth, their numbers dropped somewhat, although they continued recruiting.Even the defeat of Behemoth or the appearance of the new Endbringers didn’t serve to bring Weld back into the fold. If anything, Weld seemed to note that his team’s numbers were dropping. He and the monstrous capes serving under him stopped making as many public appearances. We don’t know what he started doing at this time, but this team was still recruiting. - Glow-worm P.8 Post-Timeskip They had risen to enough prominence that Cauldron invited them to meetings.Extinction 27.2 Gold Morning The Irregulars fought at the oil-rig battle during Gold Morning as part of the 80 strong contingent. Several of them were killed but many successfully evacuated. They assaulted the Cauldron Compound, which was eventually destroyed by Scion. They played an important role in ending the event. Early-Ward The group is now defunct due to the majority of survivors being minors and only somewhat affiliated sympathizers. Members: Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries